Chapter 1 - Introducing my family
My English teacher, has set us this stupid project, to tell everyone about ourselves. Even though it has no reference now I’m no longer in school, my mum has suggested I carry it on and explain to everyone what happened. So, here is my account of the events leading up to how I found out who I really was: Everyone hates their step-parents. Go on, admit it. Even in stories the stepparents are the evil witches or something even worse. Who tried to kill sleeping beauty? Who worked Cinderella to death? I’m sorry to say, my step-father is not the exception to the rule. In fact, he’s probably worse than most. I’m not sure why my mom got with him but now he seems to have subdued her enough that she won’t leave him, no matter what I say. Oh, and did I forget to mention his brat? An 8 year old from his previous wife, who thinks her job in life is to bully me. Now you may think this is strange, seeing as how she’s 6 years younger than me, but she’s been learning karate since she was 3 and I’m quite petite. 5 years later, she’s a lot bigger, and used to getting her own way. Her father believes any lie that shoots off her tongue, like how she’s learning karate to defend herself against me. Her dad now believes I’m the bad guy and although I’m pretty sure my mom doesn’t, she won’t say anything that goes against what Cody’ssaid. My mom’s quite pretty by normal standards, although she’s not exactly a fashion model. She’s also quite small, with curly caramel hair that only just reaches her shoulders. When the sun hits it just right it shines with strands of copper and gold, instantly transforming her into this shining beacon. Her eyes are a warm brown, with a twinkle down somewhere in the depths. Her smile lights up her face and she always smiles every time she sees me, as if I’m her whole world. I don’t know much about my father. He and my mom had me when she was in her mid twenties, after she’d left Art College and was just starting to get some of her photos into art galleries. All she’ll tell me about him was that he didn’t want to go, but his family didn’t approve of their relationship and they forced him to leave. Unlike in romantic novels, he couldn’t renounce his name and family, so he had to leave my mom. He didn’t leave her all alone though, he sends money and occasionally visits, although the only memories I have of him is a warm feeling, maybe as he held me as a child? It’s not really a memory, just a subconscious feeling. He always visits when I’m away. No matter what anyone says, I’m sure he didn’t want to leave. My mum says I’m very similar to him and I would hate to think I’m related to someone cruel or mean. My stepfather on the other hand is the embodiment of cruel. He finds ways to torture me. I’m treated as a slave, while Alice is up in the biggest room in the house, while I get a glorified cupboard. She’s so spoilt! She got a horse for seventh birthday, after months of me begging to be let one. After a few months of riding it, and making excuses as to why I should clean it out, she decided she didn’t want it and gave it to me. She then acted as though she was giving up part of her life and I should be eternally grateful for her hand-me-downs. Don’t get me wrong, I am really grateful. It’s given me the best excuse to get away from everything for about two hours a day, and most weekends I hide out there. I realise I haven’t really introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Phoebe, and I live with my mother and her new husband and his daughter in a house in Bristol, England. My Mum’s name is Eleanor and she’s now married to Cody Marsh. She kept her maiden name as a sign of defiance I think, but she told everyone it was because her artwork is well known under that name. Cody‘s daughter is called Alice, which means ‘truth’ and ‘noble’. Ironic as far as she’s concerned. I doubt she’s ever said a single word of truth, much less done any noble acts! My name means ‘bright’ or ‘shining’ and it has a Greek origin, and my mom always tells me I’m her little star. My mom’s name means “light”, and she’s always joked about how we would always be brighter than everyone else. But that was before I got kicked out of schools, and started failing classes, and she got a new husband. Category:Artemisgirl Category:Fan Fiction